


lemonade

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friendship, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: “i don’t give a fuck chuckin’ my deuces up!  suck on my balls, balls, i’ve had enough!”“IF I DO WILL YOU STOP SINGING?!”





	1. lemon-

**Author's Note:**

> basically beyonce's "lemonade" is great & the image of someone dancing around & yelling That line & having That yelled back at them made me laugh. also, there's always a need for more onho smut. always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “why would i offer if i didn’t want to?” it was jinki’s turn to laugh, looking away briefly before turning back to minho.
> 
> “so. where do you want to do this?”

_sorry_

“i ain’t sorry!”

_sorry_

“i ain’t sorry!”

_sorry_

“no no no!”

minho sighed as the fifth repetition of the song jinki had decided would be his most recent break-up anthem began to play.  it wasn’t as though his relationship with kibum hadn’t obviously been fizzling out: the signs were all there.  but there was something about finding his boyfriend making out with a stranger in a study closet that had sort of set him off.

at least this time minho didn’t have to alibi him out of a charge of vandalism.  

“i don’t give a fuck chuckin’ my deuces up!  suck on my balls, balls, i’ve had enough!”

“IF I DO WILL YOU STOP SINGING?!” 

to his relief jinki’s voice disappeared & he was left only with beyonce’s melodious wrath to contend with.

jinki was an amazing singer but he was being _very_ loud  & minho had a _very_ important presentation due tomorrow that had somehow slipped his mind until an hour ago.  

probably because his roommate had been blaring angry break-up music all weekend.  

either way.  focus was called for.  

the figures in front of him were sharp & he was deciding on what method to use when he felt eyes on him.  turning around he was startled to see jinki standing in the doorway, topless with a pair of loose flannel pants, watching him with a look he didn’t recognize.

“are you serious?”  minho frowned in confusion.

“am i what?”

“serious.”

“about what?”  jinki just stared at him & minho’s cheeks burned as he realized what his roommate was asking.

“oh.”  honestly the thought had occurred to him more than once & long before the break-up. the last time jinki had stormed around in a rage (& was “nowhere near his car, officer.  he was with me all night putting together a tv stand. you know how ikea is.”  minho had shrugged with a smile & the officer had nodded in understanding before giving minho his number.)

suddenly jinki burst into that damn smile that minho hated because it made him weak in the knees.

“just messing with you,” he said, though his eyes didn’t seem to agree with the sentiment.  another pause in the doorway before he patted the frame & began to turn.

“i mean...”  minho licked his lips & watched jinki’s face.  it was guarded but he didn’t move & that felt like an opening minho was eager to see if he could dash through.  “if you want.”  jinki began chewing on his lip, just looking at minho, arms crossing against his chest.

“do _you_ want to?”  minho chuckled.

“why would i offer if i didn’t want to?”  it was jinki’s turn to laugh, looking away briefly before turning back to minho.

“so.  where do you want to do this?”

~

“fuck,” jinki whispered & minho smiled as he sucked on jinki’s balls, finger tips pressed into his left thigh while he held his hardening dick with his empty hand.  jinki’s stubby fingers were gripping his hair & he was beginning to leak with arousal. he shifted, catching jinki’s eye & smiling as he took his dick into his mouth, watching as the other’s face began to flush.

they were on minho’s bed since they had already been in the room when the offer was made.  jinki was up against the pillows at the head of the bed with his legs spread & completely naked: minho was still in his t-shirt & shorts.  

there had been no kissing, just jinki undressing & moving up the bed, eyes still a little guarded but now laced with humor & lust: he had even laughed when minho climbed up on the bed, butt wiggling in the air, faltering only when his dick was in minho’s hand & minho’s tongue was on his sack.

minho hummed with his lips stretched, eyes closing in satisfaction. god, it had been too long since he’d had a dick in his mouth.  his cheeks hollowed as he slid his lips up, tongue poking out to lick at the head, relishing the taste & the way jinki moaned.  slipping back down he moved quickly, shallow breaths through his nose while jinki’s dick sat heavily on his tongue, filling his mouth, his face gliding back & forth along the length.

“fuck, minho!”  the fingers in minho’s hair tightened before they suddenly pulled him up, the rush of air to his lungs making him momentarily dizzy & his dick ached at the move. jinki’s eyes were closed & he was panting.

“i’m going to fucking cum if you don’t stop.”  minho laughed.

“that’s kind of the point.”

“no i,” he blew out a haggard breath, “i need to know where.”

“oh.  on my shirt.”

“ok.”  minho laughed again & jinki chuckled as his dick was taken again into minho’s mouth, hissing when nimble fingers began massaging the flesh beneath: humming had those fingers back in his hair.

“oh, fuck!”  minho was pulled back up & he listened to jinki grunt through his orgasm, something he’d heard a thousand times but never seen for himself.  jinki’s eyes squeezed shut & his neck blushed red as he jerked himself off, ribbons spurting out onto minho’s shirt.  a few more seconds & minho grinned nervously when jinki’s eyes finally opened.

& then his eyes grew wide when he realized what they had done.

“fuck.”

“yeah.”

in the stillness minho heard a voice & he glanced at the doorway, hoping taemin hadn’t broken in again while they were...  he snorted when he recognized the voice.

“you left the song on.”  now jinki glanced at the door & laughed.

“oh yeah, i forgot.  in my defense,” he started, turning back to minho with a cheeky grin, “i was distracted.” minho’s tongue played with his back teeth & he tilted his head.

“feeling better?”  another snort as jinki leaned back, hands folding behind his head.

“fuck yeah.”

“you want...you want to do it again?”  jinki blinked & minho hoped.

“yeah,” he murmured.  “only this time,” he said as his arms fell to his side & he shifted so that he was kneeling in front of minho, slowly slipping his fingers beneath the now filthy shirt & slipping it over his head.  “maybe a little foreplay.”

minho gasped as he was flipped onto his back, a naked jinki hovering over him, & too many potentials to calculate.


	2. -ade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s only one thing jinki wants around his…

minho glanced to his side, up at the ceiling, & then back at jinki. as quick as his roommate had been to flip him onto his back he had been slow to do anything more & too many seconds had passed by with a naked jinki hovering over him.

his nerves were burning at the growing fear that he had just blown his friendship with jinki by blowing him in his bedroom.  fuck.

“so how do you want to do this?”  minho’s forehead crinkled in confusion.

“you mean like...on my back?”  the little chuckle from jinki gently chiseled away at his doubt.

“no.  well, yes. i just mean...”  minho watched as jinki gestured between them, an open palm fluttering through the air.  “should we kiss or...?”  jinki’s cheeks blushed as minho’s eyes widened & it was all so awkward & exciting.

“sure?”  an eyebrow was raised at him & minho bit his lip, nodding.  “yes.”

jinki nodded back before leaning down, pausing again before pressing a tentative kiss to minho’s lips.  neither of them closed their eyes & it was minho who burst out laughing first, grabbing jinki by the back of the neck & sucking his bottom lip between his own, biting softly before releasing.  his eyes crinkled in delight at the surprise on jinki’s face.

“fuck,” jinki whispered before pulling their bodies flush, hands moving beneath minho’s head & back & boldly slipping his tongue into minho’s mouth.  warm, wet, & so soft.  like jinki’s hands, minho thought absently, those hands he had high-fived & held (drunk jinki was prone to falling) were now on his body & fuck if it didn’t feel good.  arms wrapped tight around jinki’s waist & he ground his hips slowly against jinki’s, feeling the other’s dick press against his own.  suddenly jinki’s lips were gone & his eyes crossed looking up. a damp forehead was pressed against his & his roommate’s eyes were closed, puffs of air brushing against minho’s cheek.

“min,” jinki breathed out, “if you don’t stop...”

“i know.  i want to.” minho tried to catch jinki’s lips again but settled for his shoulder when jinki moved farther away, eyes opening.

“are you sure?”  he nodded, blinking.

“fuck me, jinki.”  the wiggle of his eyebrows had jinki bursting into laughter & finally his lips were back against his own.

“i can’t believe we’re doing this,” was murmured against his mouth & he only hummed in reply, the unspoken “finally” breathed out as jinki pushed away.

“do you need me to...?  or do you want...?”

“no i don’t but yes i want you to.”  jinki chuckled again.

he wriggled out of his shorts & pointed to the nightstand before jinki could even ask.  the bottle jinki pulled out was given a double-take & he chuckled himself when jinki laughed.

“bubblegum?”

“gag gift.”

“taemin?”

“who else?”  jinki’s head shook as he warmed the lube between his fingers & began to coat the rim of minho’s ass.

“your brother is so weird.”

“that he is.”  minho’s lip was bit beneath his teeth at the feeling of jinki’s finger & warm lube & all the physical reminders that this.was.happening.  he felt his dick twitch.  at least they were both in agreement.  he shifted his palms beneath his head to keep them steady & to stretch his pelvic muscles.

he’d seen jinki naked now.  he knew he was going to need it.

“so how’s your presentation coming along?”  minho snorted & looked around his ankle at jinki’s shifting shoulder as a finger pressed in.

“you’re asking me about my presentation while you’re sticking your finger in my ass?”  the shifting shoulder shrugged & jinki’s cocky grin popped up over his knee.

“just making conversation.”

“& that’s the topic you chose?”

“your papers are strewn all over the table,” he replied tilting his head towards the organized mess on minho’s desk.  “it’s either that or the ‘oh fuck, minho, so tight.  oh look at your ass take in my finger.  so good.  i can’t wait to fuck that tight little ass, minho.’.”  minho laughed & grunted when a second finger slipped in.

“fine, fine.  it’s ok. it’s due tomorrow & i forgot about it all weekend so i’m going to have to cram tonight.  don’t even think about it!” he warned as he watched jinki’s eyes light up.  now was not the time to be punny.  he sighed as a third finger joined in.

“so i should make this quick & dirty?” jinki asked with a grin, eyes narrowed.

“just make it good,” minho replied, wiggling his hips as he was suddenly left empty, “make it so that it’s all i think about when i give my presentation tomorrow.  sore ass & raw throat.”  they both laughed.

“i’ll do my best.”  minho watched as jinki turned back to the night stand, frowned, & looked back. “are these the only condoms you have?” he nodded, frowning as jinki tossed him one & then began to leave.  “let me go grab a couple of my own.”  eyebrows waggled as he added, “high hopes.”  

minho grabbed his wrist before he could get too far, a little afraid that if he left he’d change his mind.

“it’s fine.  don’t worry about it.  it’s-” the look jinki gave him made him shudder & he suddenly felt very small.

“no.  it’s not. & don’t let any ass hat ever tell you that it is.  fuck them. actually, no.  do the opposite.  let them die of their ‘blue balls’ & ‘can’t find a condom that fits’ crap.”  minho nodded nervously & let jinki’s wrist go.  jinki’s eyes softened & he knelt beside the bed so that they were eye to eye.

“sorry it’s just...really important that you stay safe, min.”  he brushed back the hair on minho’s forehead & kissed the exposed skin.

“you’re not mad?”

“at you?”  minho nodded. “nope.  just horny as fuck.  i’ve got a hot guy waiting for my dick & as soon as it’s armored up my little soldier is going to battle on your ass.”

“oh my god, jinki!”  minho covered his face in mortification.  well that didn’t take long.

“say it louder, min!” jinki shouted as he ran down the hall, “you’ll be screaming it in a minute!”  minho rolled his eyes as he listened to the footsteps retreat & reappear, a strip of condoms crinkling as jinki waved them with in the air with the biggest smile on his face.  he leaned up, propping himself on his elbows.

“do you want me to...?”  his eyes grazed down to jinki’s dick & back up, wiggling his eyebrows & licking his lips, making jinki laugh.  

“nah, i’m good.  this,” minho yelped as his ass was slapped, “is all i want around my dick now.”  

“you’re so weird.”

“weirder than taemin?” jinki asked as he rolled up a condom.

“don’t talk about my brother when you’re about to fuck me.”

“fair enough.”  a dollop of lube was slicked over the condom & he tossed it on the bed where minho picked it up, a little poured onto his hand as he stroked himself over the latex while watching jinki grab up his shirt & wipe his hand.  he did the same when it was handed to him.

he laid back down as jinki moved to the edge of the bed, back where he had been a few minutes ago working minho open.  again it hit him that this was really happening, that he was really about to fuck his friend.  something must have shown on his face because jinki stopped & frowned.

“min, are you sure you want to do this?”

“yes.”

“you don’t look sure.”

“no it’s just...we’re friends & it’s kind of weird but it’s awesome & i’ve really wanted this for a long time & i’m just really excited that it’s finally happening.  & that we’re sober.”

“sober?”

“no one’s ever sober when this happens in the movies.”  jinki nodded, a smile slowly crinkling his eyes.

“a long time?  how long?” minho rolled his eyes & kicked his roommate in the stomach.

“jinki would you just shut up & fuck me?  we can talk about my adorable crush on you later over cocoa & a roaring fire & you can tease me all you want.  just.fuck.me.now.”  another laugh as jinki stepped forward.

“let the battle begin.”  

~

“oh my god, jinki!  fuck!” minho pushed back desperately as jinki’s dick pounded into his ass, the rhythm they’d managed to build together the perfect momentum & he pushed against the headboard with one hand as he stroked furiously at his dick with the other.  “fuck.”  another groan & a thin rivulet of sweat fluttered over his brow onto his lashes & he blinked it off as quick as he could.  jinki’s fingers were tight against his hips & the room was so hot & everything felt so.fucking.good.

“so fucking good!”  jinki’s laugh echoed over his shoulder & he chuckled himself before he lost his ability to breathe & his toes began to curl.  “fuck, jinki!  i’m gonna cum!”

jinki’s thrusts quickened & minho’s nails scraped against the headboard as the burn of an orgasm caused him to stiffen & lose his breath, grunting as the condom filled up & his body began to relax.

his head fell to the bed & he barely felt jinki pull him down, away from the headboard.

“fuck, minho,” jinki murmured, the only warning before he began to slow, a final exhalation of breath a heavy groan.  minho kept his head down & his eyes closed as jinki pulled out.  the dip of the bed & the sound of something being dropped in his trash bin were faint echoes in his ears & when jinki came back he rubbed his palm over minho’s bicep.

“do we spoon now?”  minho chuckled as he rolled over, blindly reaching for jinki & then smacking him when he found purchase on a familiar chest.

“just shut up & lay down.  catch your breath because that was fucking good & we’re not done.”

“we can spoon while we catch our breaths.”  minho opened his eyes to a pouting jinki.

“do you really want to spoon?”

“no,” jinki replied with a grin, plopping his head down beneath his hands & crossing his ankles.  

minho turned onto his side & watched as jinki’s eyes closed.

“just to be clear,” minho said, fingers tapping the mattress, “this is totally something i’d be up for doing again in the future.”

“like five minutes future or five days future?”

“both.”  jinki turned to him, eyes opening & that damn smile on his lips.

“good.  because i definitely,” minho yelped & punched him on the chest as jinki grabbed his ass, “want more of this.”

“good.”

“good.”  a little kiss & then his eyes closed again.  minho watched for a while before rolling back onto his back, watching the ceiling with a little smile.


	3. forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho’s not really sure what last night was & taemin is not helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the anon who asked about their future. & honestly, any chance to have minho & taemin bickering with profanities is an opportunity i refuse to let pass by. & i really love jinki & minho in this. this might turn into an au. they need to date & to fight & to "come out" to their friends as a couple. yes. #teamonho

minho had worked furiously through the night on his presentation after jinki fell asleep in his bed & when he woke up, still at his desk, jinki was gone.  the refrigerator slammed shut from the kitchen & minho’s heart raced at both the sound & the realization that he didn’t know what to do.

he & jinki had been roommates for over a year & friends a little less so & they had just had spontaneous sober sex in his bedroom for no other reason than minho had offered & jinki had accepted.

fuck.

a cupboard door banged shut & minho’s stomach rumbled & he was in the hallway before he realized his feet were moving.  he tried to get them to detour to the bathroom first but the traitors took him straight to the kitchen table where his hands rested on the back of a chair & his eyes watched jinki shove in a mouthful of cereal, cheeks puffed.  he gave a little wave with his pinkie as he chewed & minho noted that he was already dressed & ready to leave.

“almost forgot about the meeting my boss decided had to be held an hour early because monday mornings need that extra level of suckage.” another mouthful of cereal as he rolled his eyes & minho nodded silently.

seven quick raps against their front door before it opened signaled taemin’s arrival & minho inwardly groaned & hoped that his brother had lied when he said that both he & jinki had “fucking fuck tells.”

“‘sup jinki?” he said tilting his chin as he kicked off his shoes before turning to minho.  “loser.” jinki gave another pinkie wave & minho just sighed.  the wrong choice, he realized belatedly, watching as taemin glanced between the two. dammit.

the clatter of jinki’s bowl in the sink is followed by his footsteps down the hall & the sound of running water.  taemin’s still watching him & minho keeps his face as straight as he can but he knows that taemin knows & he’s just praying to every deity that just this once his brother keeps his goddamn mouth shut.

the smile on jinki’s face as he practically sprints back towards the door leaves a flutter in minho’s chest & he smiles back when he gets a pat on his arm that lingers just a little longer than usual.

“see ya.”  taemin gets a quick side hug & then jinki’s gone.

minho watches his brother’s eyes grow ever wider & is impressed that more than three seconds pass between the slam of the front door & taemin opening his mouth.

“what. the. fuck.”  minho chooses to feign ignorance because honestly he’s not sure either.

“what?”

“you fucked my best friend?”

“i thought i was your best friend.”

“you’re my brother.  i’ve accepted that fact & resigned myself to the shock & horror.”

“you know…it’s been a while since i beat your ass.”

“as long as you don’t beat it like jinki beat yours.”

“what the fuck taemin?!”

“so,” his brother’s smile is nauseating & there’s a soft thud as his back hits the cushion of the sofa, legs dangling over the arm rest, “tell me everything.”

“like how your legs are hanging where jinki bent me over & fucked me until i couldn’t remember my name?”

“dude!”  minho snorted as taemin threw himself onto the floor, a full body shiver as he stood up. “seriously?!”

“no.”

“fucker.”

“yup.”  taemin sighed & blew at his hair, hands on his hips as he glanced around the cramped apartment.

“seriously though?  it’s safe? because you & jonghyun…”

“that was over a year ago & totally different furniture & a fucking bluff to get you to knock first.”  taemin flipped him off as he glanced back at the couch.  he looked around the living room & grabbed a blanket tossed over the back of jinki’s recliner, sniffed it, & then tossed it over the sofa before plopping back down.

“eunsook & i went to comicon yesterday.”

“really?  why?” taemin shrugged.

“she loves ‘star trek’.”

“& you went?”

“dude have you seen the uniforms?  cosplay leads to roleplay & the boots, man…”  minho groaned at the look on his brother’s face as he threw himself into jinki’s chair.  “so what happened?  a rebound fuck?”

“oh my god,” minho muttered, eyes widening.  “fuck.”  his face dropped into his hands as he realized that that might exactly be what it was.  he ran his hands over his face & fingers through his hair, linking them behind his neck.

“no?”

“i don’t know,” he answered honestly, shaking his head as his hands fell to the arm rests, head thumping against the back of the chair. “it started out as a joke.  he was singing a beyoncé song & i sort of told him i’d suck his balls if he shut up & he asked if i was serious & i…” minho shrugged.  taemin’s snort had him glaring at his brother.

“you sucked his balls over a beyoncé song?”

“i sucked his balls because i’ve been dying to for the last six months & he was in my doorway asking if i was serious.  the rest…”  minho shrugged again, pursing his lips.

“wow.”  the hum of the refrigerator was suddenly very loud in the apartment as taemin’s stare bored into the side of his face.  “so, how was it?”  minho didn’t even have the energy to deal with it anymore, the intrusion of a whole other explanation of how he’d ended up on his back with jinki’s dick in his ass nagging at the back of his mind & draining his energy.

“amazing.”  the silence between them was stifling & minho stared up at the ceiling as taemin shifted on the sofa.

“hey, i was just joking about the ‘rebound fuck’.”

“no you weren’t.”

“no i wasn’t.  but i didn’t mean that jinki was settling or anything.  i just thought you were being a good friend.”

“thanks.”

“so…just how a good a friend were you?”  minho glanced over, groaning as taemin wiggled his eyebrows.

“i hate you.”

“aw.  i love you too, bro.”  minho just sighed at the kiss his brother blew him & wondered what he was going to do when jinki got home.

~

minho stayed at the office an extra hour because it was quiet & it was an extra hour he didn’t have to be at the apartment.  

they had been friends before this & they would be friends after. even if this never went any further. maybe jinki would want to be fuck buddies.  minho could do that.  no, he couldn’t, not for long.  minho fell in love, would fall in love, was already halfway there.  he bit his lip & worried.

~

the table was set with a checkered tablecloth he’d never seen & candles that were lit & a little melted.  the scent of roast beef hit him where he stood in the doorway, hand still on the knob, & his eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of jinki in an apron.

“don’t freak out.”  jinki’s back was to him & he tried to follow the instructions as he shut the door & stepped out of his shoes.  the oven was turned off & a salad pulled out of the fridge & it wasn’t until it was dropped on the table that his roommate finally looked up.

“ok so i was thinking that we already know each other pretty well so there’s no real point in going out on a ‘date’ date but i still feel like i at least owe you dinner?  & i’d like to take you out on a ‘date’ date but i wasn’t sure if you would want to go on one with me.  & fuck buddies would be cool & awesome but that’s not really where i want this to go.  it’s not a deal breaker, i’m down if you are, but this doesn’t feel like that.  & it’s kind of my fault because yeah, i’m the one who just had the break-up & all but we were friends before & i want to still be friends now.  so…” jinki shrugged, suddenly looking nervous & minho watched quietly from the door.

“fuck, ok.”  now he was rubbing his hands on his apron & biting his lip.  “um, well.  there’s beer in the fridge &-”

“i’m not freaking out.”  to his relief, jinki looked back up.

“ok.”

“sort of.  i’m not…i was afraid that…i don’t know.”  jinki smiled.

“ok.”

“ok.”  they nodded at each other, neither moving.  “so you’re not freaking out?”

“nope, i’m good.”

“ok.  me too.” jinki sighed with a chuckle & turned toward the oven.

“min just come sit down & eat.  i spent an hour putting this together & i’m hungry.  you can tell me about your day & how you’ve fantasized about me since the day we met & compliment my amazing cooking skills.” minho scoffed, finally moving toward the table.

“it wasn’t since the day we met, you ass hat.”

“so, when was it?”  jinki’s smirk as he placed the meat on the table had minho snorting & blushing & fidgeting in his seat.

“just shut up & feed me.  don’t!” he cried, watching the look on jinki’s face & stopping him before he could ruin a good moment with a bad joke.  jinki just pouted as he turned to the fridge, grabbing something from within its depths & placing it before minho with a grin.

minho burst out laughing.  

lemonade.  

of course.  


End file.
